


So You Want to be a Sorcerer

by frostytrish



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Drama, M/M, School, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostytrish/pseuds/frostytrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Allen Walker is a student at The Black Order School of Sorcery. Strange things keep happening to him, little does he know about the dragon living within the school. Yullen, KandaXAllen</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Want to be a Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> I have many chapters finished already, so far I have 14 already posted on Fanfiction however I'm not sure how long it will take for me to have it completely updated on this site.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

_My name is Allen Walker and I’m finally here. The Black Order School of Sorcery. Now that I’m away from that womanizing low life master I will get to learn how to become a proper sorcerer._ I stared in awe at my new home. It was an old large sinister looking castle made of dark stone. Most things that had to do with sorcery were usually rather dark looking and this school defiantly didn’t take away from that tradition. True, there are many sorcerers who choose to go down a dark and dishonest path; however, there are also many who don’t. This school especially tends to push its students into fighting the dark forces of those who seek to control or destroy humanity, which is why I chose it.  _I wonder who my classmates will be~_

 

~Day One~

I scanned the room for that odd guy I met on registration yesterday, though it seems like he’d be a tough one to miss with his red hair and all.  Maybe he was placed in a different class?  Shrugging, I decided to look towards the front to see who my morning professor would be for this first trial week. He was an older looking man with gray bushy hair and a mustache. The plate on his table read “Prof. Tiedoll.” Looking at my schedule, which only had room numbers and classes listed, it read like this;

 

Class1 Intro week Wood  RM 206  Tiedoll

Class2- Intro week Water  RM 206 Tiedoll

Class3- Intro week Earth   RM 218 Nine

Class4- Intro week Metal  RM 213 Yeegar

Class5- Intro week Fire     RM 226 Socalo

 

We were told that the first week of the year each newcomer must take one week of class for each element. After that, we pick one major element, a secondary element, and then are placed into a class that goes over the basics of each other element. Apparently there is one more class called “Rituals” or something like that, but since that’s a class you don’t pick, there is no need to worry about it the first week.

I leaned back in my chair, taking in the rest of the class, most everyone was chatting and had already found their new best friend or whatever, and I am here alone, pondering my schedule…  _great, I haven’t even done anything and already I’m the outcast, the weird loner, the kid with the freaky white hair, scar, and ar-_

“guess who~” called a familiar voice, his hands against my eyes making the world black “come on! Guess!!!”

“Uhhh, are you that guy I met yesterday? Lavi, right?” his hands pulled away and he had a ridiculous grin on his face.

“That guy I met yesterday. Very charming Allen, you’ll have ladies falling at your feet with such charisma.”

“Hey, I remembered your name didn’t I?” The red head merely shrugged and scanned the room, seeming to find something interesting his eyes lit up and he gave another grin.

“Hey Allen, look at all the pretty girls here!” he looked around the room once more, then stood up and held out this arm with his thumb pointing up and he shouted “STRIKE!” and like that, the entirety of the class’s attention was on us.

“Uh, Lavi… what was that for?” I asked.

“There are so many pretty girls here I had to!” Everyone, seeming to think that he was just crazy, turned around in their seats again. “Hey Allen, do you see any girls you would be interested in?”

“Uh, I really don’t judge based on appearances…”

“Come on, you have to think one is pretty, or at least cute.” Seeing as there was no way out of this, I scanned the room & pointed to a girl at the front of the room behind the professor, organizing his messy desk. “Her? How do you know if she’s pretty? Her back is turned, unless Allen really likes long hair~” I shrugged, looking towards the professor who was now trying to get everyone’s attention.

“Please students calm down and let me introduce myself” most of the students heard him and finished off their sentence before giving their attention, others took a minute more to realize that the room had gotten much more quiet and looked to the front as well.

“Thank you for your attention” He started; “I am Professor Frori Tiedoll, however you may all just call me Tiedoll or Mr.Tiedoll, I really don’t care all that much for formalities and hope you all feel comfortable in my class. I would also like to introduce you to my young assistant Yuu. Please don’t mind his grumpy attitude; he really is a nice guy.” The long haired girl at the front of the room then whipped around and snarled at the professor.

“My name is Kanda!” He then turned to face the class, unsheathing a sword and pointing it at us “And if I hear anyone say Yuu to me, I’ll cut you down where you are!” Everyone seemed to be shocked. Whether it was from the sudden outburst or the fact that he was a guy, I’m not sure. Either way, I was surprised.

“Please don’t be so mean Yuu”  _that professor is bold… either that or confident… that guy looks like he really would hurt someone…_ “Please? You’re interrupting the time we have” The swordsman then grumbled something I couldn’t hear from this far back and put his weapon away. “Thank you, like I said earlier class, please pay no mind to his attitude, now for attendance.”

“Lavi.”

“Yeah?”

“That guy irritates me…”

“The professor? I think he’s pretty cool”

“No, not him.”

“Oh, the samurai with the katana then.” He chuckled, “I think he just needs a hug~”

“And an anger management therapist.” I muttered.

The rest of my day was pretty much the same. I went from class to class, each professor introducing themselves and the element they teach, then taking attendance and beginning basic lectures about the element and why we should choose it over others.


End file.
